


interview

by mmaximilian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmaximilian/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: Peter and Tony are being interviewed when the interviewer gets brazen and begins flirting with Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	interview

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt from anon on tumblr and i just loved writing it!!

The interview was going relatively well, all things considered, and then the interviewer just had to say, “Peter, if I may, you have got to be one of the cutest little things I’ve seen in a while. It’s no wonder Stark snatched you up when he did.”

Tony purposely hardens his glare, but the interviewer’s focus is trained solely on Peter - who is now shifting awkwardly in his seat.

“Thank you,” Peter says, voice meek.

Tony doesn’t miss how Peter’s eyes avoid the interviewer’s icy, predatory gaze.

Tony takes a deep sigh, trying to wrangle in his bubbling anger. The last thing Stark Industries needs is another scandal.

The interviewer flashes both of them a fake, made for Hollywood smile, and says, “I can’t imagine a sweetheart like you working in a place like Stark Industries.”

Peter’s smile is equally fake and he forces out a giggle. He nods his head, unsure of how to respond.

Tony says, “Well, I don’t think I could’ve imagined someone like you working in the entertainment industry, but here we are.”

The interviewer laughs, obviously fake.

“You two are something,” the interviewer says, “but, specifically, Peter. You just burst your way onto the scene and into everyone’s hearts - mine included.”

He gives Peter a wink.

Peter’s lips are drawn into a tight line, “Thank you.”

The interviewer reaches out and puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “No, thank you, Peter. We all really needed another young and sweet thing to dream about tonight.”

Peter pauses.

Tony can tell that Peter’s suppressing every urge he has to jerk away from the man’s hand. It sends a fiery slice of rage through him.

“Dreaming’s as far as you’ll get to being with Peter,” Tony says, adjusting his glasses, “in fact, I find it hard to believe that anyone with a pulse would find you anything less than nauseating, but maybe that’s just me.”

He wraps his arm around Peter’s shoulder, flicking the interviewer's hand off of Peter.

Peter pipes up, “Tony’s joking. Right, Tony?”

He gives Tony a pointed look, to which Tony responds by rolling his eyes with a fond smile.

“Sure,” Tony agrees, “I’m just joking. But I think I speak for both of us when I say that this interview is over.”

Peter offers one last polite smile, “It’s been fun.”

“That’s a stretch,” Tony says.

Peter nudges his side slightly, but he has a sweet, _genuine_ smile on his lips and it’s all for Tony.


End file.
